Open Up your Wings
by Infinityworlds
Summary: Percy wakes up in a strange place with strange people. Unusual scientists are experimenting with his ADN and it hurts like hell. Can he find out where he is being held up? Will someone at camp notice he is missing? What will happen when he meets a special group called the flock? I'm not sure about pairings yet. Rated T, because I'm paranoid. Wings!Percy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone! This is my first fanfic. And I hope that you all enjoy it. I have always wanted to write a Percy Jackson Maximum Ride Crossover. I'm not sure if there would be pairings yet, but if you have an idea over the plot or whatever you want just review. I won't get mad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or Maximum Ride. I'm just a writer who enjoys making stories and reading. **

Chapter 1

Percy woke up with a searing pain in his arms and legs but mostly on his head. He felt like if he had a fight with a dish washer and lost. _Oh man! Annabeth was going to kill him if he didn't get up early. _He looked up searching for his watch, just to find he was strapped on an operating table. The room he was in was colossal, with white everywhere, he couldn't even close his eyes without seen white.

_Where? What happened? _Percy looked around, or tried to. Each time he moved a limb or his neck a sharp pain filled his whole body. Percy wanted to scream bloody hell, _first the Titan War, ok he didn't protest, then the Giant War, his memories stolen, and last that horrible place… He couldn't even say the place, not yet at least. Now if those stupid gods were playing with his life again he would personally go and kick that upstart Zeus._

Percy waited for a lightning bolt to hit him or just go _!puf! but nothing happened. _He started to drift off, but before he entered the peaceful memories of him and Annabeth the door was thrown open. Some creepy lab coats guys entered the room carrying some needles, notebooks and strange chemicals. "I see you are awake." A young cold looking lady stood in front of him. She looked kind of in her mid-twenties with blond straight hair pulled in a pony tail with a green band holding it. Underneath her lab coat she was wearing a brown sweater and white jeans. Her eyes were gray, kind of Annabeth grey. That hit the mark, _seriously what was a child of Athena doing in a place like this? Why was I here? _All this thoughts swirled in Percy's mind before the woman spoke again.

"So are you not going to speak up? I want an answer!" With the last sentence she slammed her hand on Percy's arm. Pain flared up, and it took almost all of Percy's willpower not to cry out I pain. Instead he just gave his signature impish grin and barked out a laugh. "Well, well, well. Of course I can speak, with all your intelligence I thought you would have noticed I'm not mute." Percy continued laughing even if it hurt his chest to do so. "You little annoying teenager, you think that I will respond to your taunts? Well I know better! Very soon you will be broken without a trace of happiness or sarcasm. You will whimper and beg for me not to touch you." The woman's smile grew with each word and a scary light shone in her grey eyes. "I was going to take pity in you, but now I'm not so sure anymore. Mmmm instead of just making you sleep while we check on your body I'm just going to make you stop squirming."

Percy stood still, while the woman moved her red polished nails up and down his chest. _Ok, Percy time to stop being a seaweedbrain and get out of here! Step one find out where you are! _Percy could have sworn he heard Annabeth's voice in his ear. "Where am I? And what do you want from me?" He was starting to panic and thrash around, he just wanted to return to her wise girl and live the rest of their lives in peace watching the world change and growing old.

Before he loosened the straps that kept him in the table five people stepped up and grabbed his arms, legs and head. He tried to hit them, but they were much stronger than him. The strange woman approached him with a long needle in her hand, it was dripping a sticky black substance, kind of like oil. Percy fought with all his might. It was all in vain. The woman closed in and plunged the needle just a centimeter under his heart, without cleaning his skin first, it hut like hell. It was worse than Tartarus or the river Styx put together multiplied by ten thousand.

Percy couldn't scream in pain, he couldn't move any part of his body period. He could barely get air into his lungs. The men let his limbs go slack, and closed in a machine. They started to pluck and prod tubes and wires into his body. He wanted to scream, they were connecting him to the machine! A man with glasses held both of his wrists and plunged a needle in each. Percy felt everything they did with him.

He started to tremble as the mysterious woman picked up a pair of scissors and prepared to cut him open.

**I hope you liked it. Keep reading! **

**-Infinity out. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thanks for reviewing and following. I really enjoyed everything. So here I have the second chapter. But before we continue I would like to say I'm sorry for forgetting to tell you that the story takes place after HoO and after Nevermore. My apologies. **

**Also sorry for not updating earlier, my sister broke my computer (I had to slam it into my desk for it to work) and I had a huge amount of tests, exams and homework.**

**Now the disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or HoO or Maximum Ride. If you believe I do I do I feel honored. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Max Pov

I woke up to the sound of Angel and Nudge discussing which dress they should wear for the date. _Oh I forgot how normal those two could act without the weight of saving the world on their young shoulders. _I stood up looking for them just to find both diving for a pink and white dress.

"Give it to me I need it for my date!" Nudge shirked and pulled even harder. Her face looked like she could kill Angel.

"But today is show and tell! Please!" Angels voice was cool and controlled (even if she was pulling like crazy the sleeve of the dress). I shuddered, Angel was scary when she tried her mind reading mumbo jumbo.

_Yes, she can read minds. Dear reader if you haven't read the other books, were flying mutants who just nearly died at the apocalypse. We have wings and other amazing powers, live in an island and have our own houses. So what the freaking mutant are they doing at my home? _

"Now stop it both of you." I shouted at them before things got out of control. "Nudge get something else. That's to revealing for a date and Mom bought it for your Prom. Angel stop trying to read my mind or influence me and take Celeste for show and tell, if not show them your wings. Remember both of you get your asses here early, today we have another mission." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes while I spoke.

Nudge and Angel rose their eyebrows in unison. _What haven't I done for them and they think I'm still being bossy. _  
>"Go I need Max quality time!" Nudge shot out of the room and took of flying. But I had to make shooing motions so Angel would go on with her daily business.<p>

Before I could prepare myself for the long day I had ahead there was a knock on the door. I opens it with an annoyed face expecting Angel again due to the fact that my house was on top of the largest tree and no one could reach it unless they had wings or I had forgotten to pull the rope ladder.

"What-?" Instead of finding Angel or Nudge I looked up just to find a pair of black eyes staring at me.

"Oh, Fang." For the first time in months I was mute. But words would just ruin the moment. After almost dying in the Apocalypse Fang and me are almost inseparable. Not even my mom could keep us apart from each other for long.

"Max" Fang smiled and kissed me quickly on the lips before pulling away.

"Good morning Fang. Ready for today?" I asked him. He opened his mouth to answer but I raised my finger. "Before you tell me that you want to skip school my answer is no. The whole Flock voted and school won. I know how much you hate attention but this is the perfect opportunity to be normal. Most of the kids in school are also mutants and our wings are pretty normal there. Now grab your backpack and wait for me outside."

I started to close the door but remembered moms message. "Oh and Fang, after school we have a new mission.

Fangs POV  
>Max took an eternity dressing but it still was faster, much faster than Nudge. When Max came out she was so stunning. Maybe it was just me, but Max has always been beautiful and now that we aren't on the run Max started combing her hair and Nudge has tried to give her make up advice, so now she looks more than beautiful.<p>

Max stood next to me and took my hand, it feels so comfortable having her with me, so natural. I nodded to her once and unfurled my wings, Max did the same, and then we jumped diving a few meters before surging upwards with perfect synchronization.

We flew a few minutes in silence before landing in front of the school. I made a face of disgust, never, I repeat, never has school sounded good for me. On our days as runaways I accepted when Nudge or the other kids wanted to try it out, because how could I say no to Angel's bambi eyes?

But now I am glad I have my invisibility power because I don't like attention, period. It reminds me to much of the Fang Gang days and of _her. _Maya, the only person apart from Max to make me feel special and nervous. But she was long gone.

After settling on the island I had tried to contact the other members with no luck. That was one of the mission I had assigned to myself. Finding them and telling them I was so sorry for living them alone, but in that moment I was devastated because of Maya's death. I am stronger than that day.

The only thing that kept me going through school, was the fact that I was looking forward to today's mission. Almost every week Max's mom gives us a mission. Finding a new mutant, repairing a fallen house or exploring new bits of the left over world (which surprisingly had survived to the apocalypse.)

Most missions were easy, but it kept us active and alive. I hope that this mission is worth the pain of school. Worth the pain.

_Oh, how correct I was._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Now please review I know you want to...<strong>

**-Infinity out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I was so glad for all the reviews and followers that I decided to post this before Thursday and here I am. About the whole apocalypse the world survived, the split did happen, but only some places were destroyed cough Greece cough and the weather was strange cough Zeus cough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or Maximum Ride**

Chapter 3 Fang POV

The day was pretty straight forward weird. When we got to school, we were greeted by the rest of the flock. Nudge was quiet, which was new for her. Maybe it has something to do with the shouting I heard in the morning. Angel was her usual self. Iggy was whispering something to Gazzy, who grinned like crazy. I should ask them what they're planning. Setting of a bomb on chemistry class?

The bell rang twice signaling the start of classes. I sighted, well I have to get this over with. I went to my locker and got out my books, my first class was history of mutants. Oh joy. Because there are only 5 humans in this island. Jeb was the only person able to be the teacher. I haven't forgiven him yet, for two reasons. 1) Max hasn't forgiven him. And 2) He wanted to outright kill me. I'm pretty sure he still wants to, but Max's mom has him observed.

When I entered the classroom I glared at him and sat down on the back, way easier to turn invisible here. More kids started sitting down. I noticed Dylan on the front, next to another male mutant, whose name I can't remember right now. Thank god Iggy had this class with me also or I would have died of boringness.

"Hey, what's up?" Iggy sat on the desk next to mine.

Before I could answer Jeb started speaking. "This semester you are going to work in partners," everyone started whispering and shouting to their friends. I turned to look at Iggy "Do you want to work with me?" Iggy smiled and nodded. Jeb shouted so the class would shut up. "Hey, everyone quiet! I never told you could choose your partners! I have assigned them myself with the intention of balancing the chores! We wouldn't want only one person to work. So the first team is Iggy and Tyler…"

Oh, not good. Why can't I work with Iggy? He is my brother for crying out loud! I zoned out and didn't listen the rest of the teams. Until…

"Team 15 Fang and Dylan!" The whole class went silent, word had gotten around of Dylan's and my misunderstanding. I had forgiven Dylan, kind of. But, still he had tried to kill me and worst of all he is supposed to be Max's other half. After saving her, he didn't hit on Max anymore, but he acted strange around her. And even if he has tons of admirers, Dylan has no real friends. No best friend. No girlfriend. It looks as if he is waiting for Max to return into his arms.

My train of thought was stopped when a familiar voice spoke. "So, we're partners for the rest of the semester." I looked up and saw Dylan's innocent eyes. This was going to be a pain.

"Um, yeah. I guess." Our awkward moment was interrupted by Jeb, who stopped in front of us and cleared his throat.

"Fang, Dylan, I hope you work well together and I got an email telling me to take you to the HQ with Iggy. It may be that your mission is going to be more dangerous than normal." Jeb stated as he motioned for us to get going. I tapped Iggy's hand twice and we set of.

Max POV

P.E was not an easy class, especially counting the fact that it included hand to hand combat and a flying arena. My mom almost always made us do hundreds of flying laps so she could study our flying abilities. But today it was different.

Angel and I were doing the warm up exercises, when suddenly a mutant came running and stopped next to my mom. I heard some words like facility, wings, urgent and found out. I instantly turned to look at Angel and asked her. "What's going on?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, it is too confusing, but I know they are speaking about us and something dangerous."

We landed and folded up our wings, while we waited for my mom to tell us about whatever she had spoken about. She looked a bit stressed and composing herself she spoke.

"The mission you had for this evening is now more urgent than ever, I will explain in the HQ." With a simple node we strode down to the office.

LINE BREAK

When the whole flock (including Dylan) had gathered around the coffee table my mom started explaining about the mission, which had been kept secret from us. _Sight. _Nothing new.

"Well, as you have seen on your scouting missions some parts of the world survived the Split. Only New York, Rome, Greece and other parts of the world were affected. There were some minor weather changes, earthquakes, avalanches and tsunamis. The point is that we got information of a new branch of the School called Blood and Genes School. "

_Really? Bags? What type of name is that?_ It took all my willpower not to start laughing at the moment.

"Unfortunately, they know we know about them. Your mission is to go there, explore and save any more mutants. OK?" my mom looked absolutely serious.

"Yes!" The whole flock shouted in unison. We took our cellphones and took of flying.

Percy POV

Percy woke up just to hit his head. _Ouch that hurt!_ He looked around trying to focus his eyes in the gloom. He was in a dog crate. _Wait! How did I get here?_ Then it hit him, the kidnaping, the strange daughter of Athena, the operations, the pain …

Percy backed up until his back touched the metal bars. He flinched, his back burned and he saw black spots dance on his vision. He tried to reach and touch his back, but the pain was too much, so he just lay there curled into a ball.

Minutes, hours ticked by and when Percy found himself closing his eyes the ground trembled and someone started to shout. There were some loud explosions. The door was opened and Percy glimpsed scientists running trying to save papers.

"Please, s-someo-ne I I'm h-here." Percy tried to yell at the people running by, but he was ignored. Another explosion went off, shaking Percy's cage. He banged into the roof just to feel and her tearing flesh. His flesh. He started losing consciousness, but before closing his eyes Percy saw a group of angels walking towards him. His last thought was. _Damn now I'm sure I'm dead._

**That's it remember to review. More reviews = faster and longer chapters.**

**-Infinity out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello world! Thanks so much for the people who reviewed, because of you I now proceed to update in less than a week! Woohoo! Everyone, please give ideas and suggestions about pairings. It can be Fax, Percabeth, Max/Percy or Max/Dylan. Please PM me for suggestions.**

Chapter 4

Max POV

"So, is everything clear?" I shouted at my flock. Everyone nodded, the plan was easy. Fang would sneak into the facility with his new found invisibility and disarm the alarms. Iggy was going to go with him, so he could warn Fang if anyone approached or a trap was set. Then Dylan and I would beat up the guards, while Angel interrogated some scientists. If the interrogation failed Nudge would hack into the system and Gazzy would search for mutants and help them with medical care.

Of course having the luck we had things went off the moment we set foot on the ground. Fang disappeared with Iggy and walked towards the window. The whole team waited silently for them to return. After what seemed like an eternity Angel gasped fear shining clearly in her eyes. A second later two shots were heard on the distance.

"No" The word rang quietly on my mouth. I rushed forward like the rest of the flock. We leaped out of hiding just to find twenty or more soldiers pointing guns at us.

"Um, fight or flight?" Gazzy asked not looking up from the nearest gun.

The answer was really easy, I smiled "Fight."

The rest was a blur. I jumped, slashed, kicked, punched and dodged. Dylan was always at my side protecting me, even if I didn't need it. Nudge with her magnetic powers was making the bullets miss their mark.

When everything finished and my sight returned I saw the battle outcome. Everyone was bruised up, but fine. Dylan was the only with a nasty cut on his leg, although he was ready to go in no time with his healing abilities.

The security guards weren't so lucky. They were all knocked out cold. We carefully took and hided their guns. Quiet as a mouse the flock walked into the building.

The institute was huge, full of halls and rooms containing who knows what. Nudge looked back just to trip and fall into something. And that something was proven to be a gagged sleeping Fang and Iggy. A more detailed search confirmed my thoughts, they were sedated with a strange dart.

I sighted, we didn't have time to wait for them to wake up. I did the only thing possible. Shouted "Wake up!" and slammed Fang into the wall. Really painfully, which earned me a stifled laugh from Dylan and some grunts from Fang.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Fang rubbed his head and shook his head trying to dissipate the fog that clouded it.

Angel being the… well, angel she was and the _cough _baby_ cough _decided that was the perfect moment to try to take the leadership from me. Again.

"This isn't the time to discus this, we're at the middle of a mission!" I basically shouted at her. I instantly regretted it when a loud explosion shook the whole building, making Fang and Iggy lose their footing due to the fact there was still a little drug in their veins, making them sleepy and unprepared for the sudden change.

I yelled at them, telling Gazzy and Nudge to find the computer room and copy every document and experiment. Then I turned to Fang and Iggy inspecting them. I sighted yet again. "You two return and hide in the forest," before they could respond I continued "you are in no condition to continue and you have to warn my mom about what happens. Don't worry Fang, Dylan is going to come with me." I bit my tongue. Fang was giving Dylan and me one of his glares.

I just shook it off, rolled my eyes, graved Dylan and took off running after Nudge and Gazzy, Angel following closely. I started recording the turns and numbers of hallways we passed by. _Right, right, left, straight 3 hallways, left, left and right door to the left. _

"Max look at this!" Nudge's voice brought me out of my head. I reached and glimpsed at the computer. Smiling I patted Nudge on the shoulder, just to focus on the title that read.

_**OMEGA 18/ SUBJECT 4521**_

This can't be true! I couldn't take my eyes of the screen, keeping reading I grabbed Dylan and made a motion so he would read it also.

_**Name: ?**_

_**Age:?**_

_**Experiment: Inserting avian DNA of the type 69.**_

_**Hypothesis: The subject is expected to grow wings, changes on weight, muscle mass and height. **_

HOLLY MUTANT! A kid was kept here and he was just like us! I read further, or at least looked at the photos. The first one showed a beautiful woman with a dangerous glint on her eyes explaining to a group of young scientists what to do. The next one showed a teenager no older than 18 years old strapped to an operating table. The wild look on his eyes was clear as water. The next five pictures were so gross that I had to look away. And finally the last one. This one showed the same poor boy after all the tests and operations, he was slumped on a cage with his eyes closed. He was thinner, kind of like us, showing his muscles. A bandage was wrapped around his torso and a slight bump could be seen through it.

I gasped at the last photo, poor kid! They were making wings grow on his back! That must really hurt. I imagined myself not being born with wings. I shuddered unwillingly.

Another explosion made everyone land on their butts. Rubble and dust started raining down on us. I quickly stood up, grabbed everyone and got out of the room, not before grabbing the papers and documents Nudge had printed. We nearly were crushed when the roof broke apart.

"Phew! That was close! You know we could have died in there. What are we going to do know? IthinkweshouldgofindGazzyandAngelmaybetheyfoundsomeoneelsebecausewehavn'tfoundnolivingpersonsapartfromtheguards"Nudge was cut off short when I clamped her mouth shut.

We kept walking until we found Angel and Gazzy standing in front of another door. Angel turned to look at me, she nodded. I instantly knew there was something behind the door.

The floor shook once again. This time everyone remained on their feet. A pained whimper was heard from the room and then the sound of tearing flesh. How? I kicked the door open, smashing it into pieces. On the floor laid the same teenager of the photo. That bandage was covers with blood and feathers. Now I understood his wings had grown and reaped open his skin.

I looked at Dylan and nodded. As if reading my thoughts he picked up the kid and cradled him into his arms. It was obvious the kid was knocked out cold from the pain.

We jumped out the window and took off into the woods. I was hoping to get to the island on time, at least before the kid died of blood loss.

**Again thanks for the support.**

**-Infinity out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone it's me again! Thanks for everyone for reviewing and following you made my day! Just so you know maybe next week update will get a little late, because I'm going on vacations. Manhattan here I go!**

**BookLoverBookWriter: Thanks for reviewing. It's nice to know people actually like what I'm writing.**

**Matt(Guest): They will! There's no way I'm living them out. Patience.**

**Coool(Guest): Of course! Remember what's his fatal flaw.**

**Huntress Kalypso: Thank you so much for being understanding. :) **

**Guest: Max called him a kid, because she sometimes feels like mama bear when it comes to the flock. Even with Fang or Dylan. So when she saw an injured Percy she remembered her days in the lab. Also Percy has that effect on people. My heart would literally melt if I saw him so vulnerable. :b**

**And for the pairings we have a tie between Percabeth and Pac. So I'm doing a little bit of both until you settle the matter and vote.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like an old man? Am I a famous writer? You guess it... BIG FAT NO! Sight. So I don't own PJ or MR.**

Chapter 5

Percy POV

Percy was kissing Annabeth like it was the last day of their lives. Their friends had dumped them again on the lake and they swam around happily. They had won the war. Again. Percy hopped to live a peaceful life from now on. Maybe get a home in New Rome and study Oceanography, while Annabeth made her master.

Suddenly the light was extinguished; Percy lost his grip in Annabeth´s arm. He couldn´t breathe. He was drowning. _No, no! It´s not possible I can breathe underwater. My father is Poseidon for crying out loud! Then why couldn´t he breathe?_

Kicking and screaming Percy drifted to the bottom of the lake. When the last air bubble escaped his mouth the scene changed.

He was sitting on the rubble of a building. _Strange_, he thought, _I think I have seen this place before. _ Looking around he recognized the landscape. It was where those awful scientists had experimented on him! But what had they done? What had happened?

A dark deep voice spoke startling Percy, who froze in fear.

"So this is the great hero of Olympus, the powerful Perseus Jackson. You don't seem like much. But, well, you'll have to do for my plan."

Percy slowly lowered his hand to grab Riptide in its pen form and gasped when he found an empty pocket. With wide eyes he shouted defiantly.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?"

A chuckle was heard from all around the ruins. "Who am I? That is for you to find. And as for what am I using you for, you'll soon find out. For now rest your body and mind, because you'll need the energy. Now sleep."

Before Percy could move or call out to the mysterious voice the ground shook and cracked open, swallowing Percy.

Percy's sea eyes shot open just to find a blue pair staring at him.

Annabeth POV

_How could she have been so stupid?_ Annabeth asked herself over and over again. _Why hadn't Chiron sent the rescue team for Percy first? The Fates were so cruel! _She suddenly stood up and started walking in circles thinking about her actions.

_Flashback _

_It was a sunny afternoon Percy and Annabeth were walking and laughing on central park waiting for the other seven of the prophecy, plus Nico. The trees swayed lightly with the wind and the smell of the flowers was intoxicating. To sum it all up Percy's eightieth birthday was almost there. It was really rare for a demigod to live so long, adding the fact that Percy was a son of Poseidon and the most powerful demigod ever. Thus this was a special occasion._

"_Hey, wise girl! Want to race over to those bushes?" Percy gave her one of his baby seal eyes that pleaded for attention. Annabeth just smiled and took of running towards the bushes while Percy shouted after her. She thought he was calling her a cheater for not waiting for the signal, so she dismissed his calls. Oh, how wrong had she been._

_In a blink of an eye everything went wrong. Annabeth jumped over the bushes with a triumphant smile in the face ready to brag over her victory, when she turned around there was no Percy next to her. The smile melted of her face. _

_She had turned around just to see to men with wolfish features restrain Percy while a woman who looked like her but much older, pulled out a small white gun and pointed it at Percy. __**Bang! **__A shot rang out and Percy fell to the ground._

_Annabeth rushed over and to her relief found not a bullet but a dart on her boyfriend's chest. Thinking quickly over an effective plan she took out her small drakon-bone sword. But to her dismay another shot rang out. The dark hit her as she blacked out._

_End of flashback_

Annabeth shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She was safe, Piper and the others had rescued her from the strange facility before any of those awful scientists could do anything to her. She was fine, but Percy was nowhere to be found.

He had been taken away, just minutes before Annabeth's rescue. She wanted to cry or to shout at everyone for being late, but she knew it wasn't their fault. It was here's. If she had just listened to Percy's warning she could have helped him. He was stolen from her once and it had nearly killed her. And now it was everything all over again. Annabeth prayed to her mom and to every single god that liked Percy.

Stupid Percy, if he had accepted the gift of immortality that was given to him after the giant war there would be no problem. But of course that selfless boy had to decline it. Again.

After what seem like hours of thinking and self-pity Annabeth decided her new course of action. The daughter of Athena finally had a plan.

Angel POV

Angel was no ordinary kid. Even if she was seven years old she thought more and had experienced more thing than the average adult. She could read minds after all, and sometimes see the future. She had survived the supposed Apocalypse and saved the flock. But still nothing of that had prepared her for the teenager sleeping in front of her.

Dr. Martinez had asked if she saw anything useful coming from the boy's mind. She had told her no, which wasn't the truth, but neither was it a lie. The thoughts and memories were mixed up. In a second she would see many teenagers and a lake, happy moments, in the next moment everything would slip and go black. She also saw blood and a dark creepy place. Then that was also gone. Kind of like grabbing water.

She was confused, no one could reject her powers not even other mutants. But this boy's mind was different, she could feel it, and he wasn't going to fall to her mind, well not without a fight.

Angel was pondering her opportunities in defeating the strange boy's mind, when said person stopped breathing and opened the most beautiful sea green eyes she had ever seen. More than Dylan's.  
>"Hi my name is Angel and I'm a mutant."<p>

**Please review and vote for the pairings! **

**-Infinity out :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! After relaxing and enjoying NY view I was finally inspired on writing a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed you made my day. Thanks for the suggestions and about the pairings I don't know how to put the pol so if anyone knows how to please pm me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or MR**

Chapter 6

Max POV

"_Max he is awake" spoke a voice in my head. Angel's telepathic voice of course not the other creepy voice, which had spoken to my before the apocalypse and turned out to be Jeb and Angel. "Max come quickly please. He's freaking out!" _I shook my head and tapped Iggy's hand three times signaling I was going out for a moment while I raised my hand and asked a bored Jeb if I could go to the restroom.

I know what you are thinking _Max this is a super lame excuse! Why would you use it? _Well, my answer is simple. IT SAVES LIFES! Jeb nodded and I dashed out of the room with Iggy following me. As I left the room I felt a pair of eyes burning my back. Dylan. I didn't look back, he wasn't informed of the location of the teenager we rescued. Dylan still needed to prove himself more, a month more at least.

On the hallway I separated myself from Iggy. He went on the other direction to find Fang, who was somewhere on the school sulking about learning and socializing with more kids. I started running towards the infirmary, but to my dismay the bell rang marking the end of classes. Of course the hallways started to crowd with rushing students.

_ "Max he is freaking out and made a sword appear from thin air!" _Even if Angel's voice came from her thoughts it was full of panic and fear. Then Angel proceeded to send me a mental picture of the mutant. Taking a better look I noticed his eyes were sea green. Kind of like Dylan's eyes but this swirled with power. It reminded me of a hurricane about to destroy a coast city.

With a burst of speed I took off my windbreaker and spread my wings. The tips of my feathers brushing against the walls. The result was what I planned, every student dived and hit the ground with gasps, cries of warning echoed around the hall.

I jumped and soared carefully as not to hit my head with the roof or avoid trampling the students below. Flying, even on a tight space, doubled my speed and made me get there faster. I crossed from one side of the school to the other in less than 50 seconds.

The infirmary was located on an isolated part of the campus, because you know the end of the word and other stuff. Still I got there pretty darn fast and at the right moment, because when I landed and opened the door taking a sneak pick inside my eyes widened in surprise and shock. The green eyed boy, who we had rescued, was holding a glowing sword in his hand. His eyes glistened and shined, even if his face showed clear signs of extreme fatigue and exhaustion.

I looked around for Angel and found her in a corner starring with wide eyes, which was completely unlike her. Also to my surprise the teenager swung his sword around in a deadly arc, slashing and cutting at… Nothing. _Huh?_

Had the kid gone bunkers? I shifted and shuffled my feet uncertainly while I thought a way to incapacitate him without getting impaled in the process. I decided to lunge at him, then faint to the right and deliver a round house kick to his chest.

Before I put my plan into action his body jerked suddenly upwards and stumbled back a few steps back. The air left his lungs with a painful,_ oof! _I winced remembering every time that had happened to me. And still it didn't explain what or who was fighting him. Then I saw it.

A thin outline was visible. Fang. He sure had mastered his power of turning invisible. When we discovered his awesome power he could only turn invisible when quiet and not moving. Looking at him now I know he has invested a lot of time improving his invisibility. The thin outline of his body proves that even if turning invisible in a fight is useful it also is tiring.

The teenager fell to his knees gasping for precious air. Fang let go of his ability and appeared panting. Next he turned to speak to me, having noticed my presence before. But the boy jumped up, slashing at Fang's back with full force.

Lucky for me (and for Fang) the sudden movement made the green eyed boy twist his body, making his wings small wings open. They cut through his bandages, living him shirtless and showing his abs. Then they grew more, doubling their size.

The boy's face expressed surprise and pain. His sword changed course and only nicked Fang's arm. I finally unfroze and ran to catch the teenager before he hurt himself more, even if he had threatened Fang's life. I understood, if I woke up on a strange place with strange people I would try to get away, maybe beating the pulp out of those who captured me.

The boy shuddered and failed in my arms as the wings finally grew completely out of his back. My grip on his arms turned stronger when he started to groan. Blood soaked what was left of bandages and stained my clothes.

As fast as I could I laid him on the nearest clean bed and looked at Fang. He was okay and already passing my towels and water. I started to clean the blood. The kid flinched each time the towel made contact with his wounds, although it was clear he didn't have the energy to fight back. Poor… boy? Kid?

"_His name is Percy," _Angel spoke to me mentally, I'm not sure why if we were in the same place. Reading my thoughts she answered. _"He is still awake and I don't want to freak him out more. Percy already knows I'm a mutant but is ignorant about my mind reading skills. Still I think they did other things to him apart from the wings, because…" _

Because what? I stopped scrubbing Percy's chest and caught her looking at him quizzically.

"_Because I can't read his mind. Completely at least. I receive flashes of things. It's like trying to grab water with your hands, not impossible but when you have it, it falls back."_

I pondered about what that meant while I finished cleaning Percy. When every square inch of his back, chest and wings was clean I finally took the opportunity to look freely at him. His skin was tanned, maybe he surfed? His hair obsidian black was messy and a bit long, like a skateboarder, he had a muscular and lean body of a swimmer. His wings now without dried flecks of blood were black with the white tips. I had seen birds with similar wings on the sea shore. What caught my attention were his sea green eyes. They swirled hypnotically making me dizzy.

Finally my mom entered the room with the rest of the flock. Nudge saw Percy and started squealing like the teenager she was, Iggy just stood there with Gazzy and Dylan. Dr. Martinez approached Percy quietly. He must be in real pain, because he starred out at nothing.

With a silent nod from my mom I took the sword from him (he still had it in his grasp) and gave it to Fang for further examination. Now without the sudden risk my mom took out a syringe and was about to give morphine to Percy when he jerked up alarmed breaking his trance-like state. He may have stood up, but my mom pushed him back into the bed.

"Don't worry I was trying to help you ease the pain." She left the syringe on the table, "You were held against your will by a secret government agency that goes by the shook. Max here rescued you with help of the flock."

I smiled at him. And stood up taking off my windbreaker to show my wings, the flock followed my example. "I'm Max and they are Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Dylan, Iggy and Angel," I pointed at each member, "And as you may see we're mutants like you. In the school they grafted avian DNA and we got super powers. Like you."

Percy POV

An awkward silence took place. Percy's back stung but not as much as it did before, he considered his options. A) He could play mute and wait for the best opportunity to escape. B) He could fight his way out. And C) Spill the beans and wait for the best.

Being the seaweed brain he was he went for option C and a half. He would only tell them about his name and what the scientists had done to him. Not about his other parallel crazy life, which included gods, monsters and killer relatives. Sticking with his wise girl had improved his planning skills so he was going to play amnesia all over again. At least until he found how to return to camp.

"My name is Percy Jackson and where am I? I don't remember much."

The little girl I had encountered before, Angel I think smiled at me and batted her eyelashes with a sweet face. "You are on an island were mutant like you and me live. Do you have amnesia or what?" Angel blushed looking down.

Nudge, a happy and gorgeous girl started speaking and firing questions. "YouhaveamnesiaohhowawfulIhaveneverhadamnesiahowoldareyoudoyouknowwhereyoulivedoyouhaveparentsbecauseIhavenevermetmineatleastnotofficialyMaxisourleadersheisgoingtotakecareofyoudoyouknowhowtoflyshecanteachyou-"

Max a blond girl that looked like a year younger than Percy clamped Nudge's mouth shut. "Sorry about Nudge, she is a motor mouth. If you have amnesia don't worry my mom can help you. But first thing first you got to learn how to fly.

**Thanks everyone for reading. I hope you liked it. Next chapter coming up next week! Percy get ready to fly. Poor Percy I hope Zeus isn't a Dick head and shoots him out of the sky. *ducks as lighting bolt strikes* **

**-Infinity out :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! Long time no see. Sorry for not updating earlier, let me confess I had this chapter finished long ago but didn't have time to type it on the computer. Well again sorry, actually I have next chapter ready maybe I will post it on Saturday. And before I forget it poll is already up please vote on the pairings.**

**Elia the Huntress: Ha, ha, ha. True really true. I hope Percy doesn't do it.**

**Jason Green: Thanks**

**Aligator: I will.**

**Matt (Guest): You nailed it. Thanks for the idea.**

**guest (Guest): Wait and see my friend. Wait and see.**

**MaddyR: Thanks for reviewing. You made my day with your review. And as I said before I'll not giv future spoilers. I think? Maybe?**

**blueladybug1: Thank you, thank you *bows***

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or MR. Sorry.**

Chapter 7

Percy POV

"No, no, bad idea! Really bad idea! I'm not even supposed to have wings on the first place." Percy shook his head trying and failing to mask his rising fear. _Those stupid scientists, they had grafted avian DNA into my demigod blood. They would pay… if Zeus doesn't kill me first. _His wings fluttered a bit like saying: _We are here and not going away! _Percy's body trembled as Dylan helped him to stand up.

Looking around he noticed the Flock had amused faces and trying not to laugh. Gazzy was muffling his giggles with both hands.

"I don't fly. I can't remember much, but my instincts are telling me not to fly." Percy tried to grab onto something the moment Max intended to push him through the door. He used all his strength, not much considering the fact he was still weak, to avoid being thrown through the door. The black haired boy hung on the door frame with both hands for dear life. If he went flying then Zeus would blast him out of the sky! His dear uncle had made that pretty clear the last time.

But he couldn't warn the Flock about what his real life was like. He couldn't tell them about the monsters or demigods. They would think he was bonkers.

"Oh. Come on! You have wings, what do you think they are for?" Max's voice was straining, man she was strong for a girl.

"Decoration?" Percy asked hopefully.

With a grunt Max gave a final push, making no progress what's over. "Okay, I give up. You win but still I guess you don't want to skip around without a shirt on." Max had an evil glint on her eyes, Percy of coarse didn't notice when a shirt was presented to him.

Percy looked down and noticed for the first time he was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. His face reddened at the thought of everyone seeing him like this. Fast as lightning he dashed for the clothes Fang was holding out for him.

"Ichoosethisclothesforyou!BecauseI'mtheonlyoneintheflockwithanawesomesenceoffashion,exceptforDylanhesureknowshowtolookgoodtheshirtisbluelikeyoureyesdoyoulikeblueIalsochoseapairoftennisdoyoulikethemIplannedanewwardoveforyoumostaresomeofFangsoldclothesbecausewehaven'tgoneshoppingonawhilesodoyoulikethem?" Nudge started blubbering random things.

Percy gapped like a fish, that girl really was a motor mouth. Her speeches would rival the whole Aphrodite cabin. He had lost her in clothes for you. He didn't know how to respond to that, so he just mumbled thanking Nudge, who blushed and smiled even wider if possible. Earning a glare from cute Angel.

Starting to put the T-shirt on, Percy noticed two slits on its back. With a relieved sight he slid easily his wings through them. It would have been really uncomfortable to have yet again his wings clamped. Before Percy could speak or try his shoes something or someone tackled him and he fell head first to the floor. Looking up Percy noticed a blond haired teenager, for a second he saw Annabeth's face, then the Déjà vu faded leaving a sorrowful Percy on the floor with a grinning Max on top of him.

Fang approached them and grabbed Percy's arms, pinning and dragging him through the door. Max picked herself from the floor smiling like Hades himself. "It's time for you to learn to fly properly!" She said as she took the lead, guiding the way.

The rest of the flock followed silently. Iggy was the last one to leave the room staying close to Gazzy and Dylan. As he struggled Percy felt his eyes land on Iggy examining his every move. _Strange, _he thought, _his gaze isn't focusing on anything even if his facing on our general direction. _Finally Percy noticed that Iggy was completely blind. _Poseidon's pants! If even the weakest of them is clearly a fighter and doesn't let his weakness show easily, then brute force isn't getting me out. What would Annabeth do?_

In that moment Percy slumped defeated. Zeus would blast him out of the sky if he didn't do something. He went to plan B. Improvise. A grin grew on his face. _I'm definitely a seaweed brain, but I'm going to escape!_

Even if he had stopped his struggle, Fang griped tighter onto his arms and kept dragging him around the floor. Getting the Flock to trust him would be more difficult than planned. It was clear his only escape was his home turf. The sea.

Angels POV

The moment Percy slumped defeated I know something was wrong. Judging by his apparent fear of heights Percy wouldn't give up that fast. My curiosity got the best of me and trying again I failed on making my way into his mind. Darn it was really frustrating not to read someone's mind. Hell, I should be prepared for this type of mutant. Most had a different barrier, but given time I would easily breach them.

Again I strained my powers reaching towards Percy. I was bombarded with pictures and thoughts. I finally entered! Instantly a wall blocked my free access, I grunted in frustration. The result? Dylan and Gazzy looking at me quizzically.

_ Nothing happened I'm ok. _I sent them a reassuring message.

Both of them nodded silently. The effort I had put on reading Percy's mind left me drained, still I had been able to intercept a single word.

Escape

**This is all for now. Don't forget to review and vote.**

**-Infinity out :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Sorry for not updating yesterday. But now you have my longest chapter yet. Woohoo! I have a question. Do you want Solangelo or not? And do you think it is a good idea for Percy to lose his memories again for real? Do you wish for Percy to be found now or later? Please review or PM me for ideas.**

**The Twelve Olympians: I know, it is also fun to write them. Plus I have a lot of inspiration one of my sisters speaks that much!**

**kelphead2: Ha ha ha ha. Funny. **

**MaddyR: Thank's for reviewing again.**

**Serena-The-Chicken-Bunny: May I present you my 2,000 word chapter!**

**PercyxAnnabethlover02: Now I have updated.**

**Guest75 (Guest): Thanks for the idea! I will totally do it.**

**Elia the Huntress: Thanks for reviewing again! Ha ha ha ha. True, really true. Poor Percy!**

**BookLoverBookWriter: Thanks for reviewing. **

**Yay (Guest): Thanks!**

Chapter 8

Angel's POV

Escape.

The word echoed in my mind. I took a curious look at his face looking for something to affirm my doubts and show his true intentions. Percy was cute and nice. Max had treated him well, even after almost chopping Fang to pieces. She was obviously following her leader's instinct. I couldn't blame her or Percy on the matter, all had been my fault. If I hadn't spoken all direct and called Fang for a demonstration of his powers, Percy wouldn't have freaked out. Thus avoiding the fight part.

_Max, Fang, you have to know that Percy is planning something. He wants to escape! _Just to be sure I sent the whole Flock including Dr. Martinez a warning message.

Instantly everyone put their guards up slowing or paces. Fang tightened his grip on Percy's arm. Eyes bore into Percy, he didn't move an inch. Strange, I thought something was off. The hallway quickly came to an end.

_Dr. Martinez, I have a question, what did thee scientists do to him apart from the avian DNA? _I couldn't risk Percy overhearing my talk with Max's mom so I did the natural thing and spoke through thoughts. Dr. Martinez took out a file containing the documents we had found on the research lab.

_ Huh, it says here he is a special person of some type, I'm not sure why or how. But judging by the tests the lab coats did to him I guess he was already strong in physical abilities. The avian DNA was of a seabird. The others were of a wolf and a cat. Still he hasn't shown any signs of these up until now. The goal of the scientists was to create a super soldier of some kind. Something bigger, smarter and stronger than an eraser, but most important easy to control and order around without it questioning orders. Good for us, you rescued him before phase 4 started. _Dr. Martinez's thoughts were organized, trying to explain everything at once.

_Phase 4? _I asked, curious to learn what all that meant I looked at Dr. Martinez's serious face.

_It means that… we would all be in deep trouble had you not rescued Percy. _Dr. Martinez sounded hesitant. So digging deeper I found she would tell the whole package of information at the Flock's daily meeting.

I snapped out of Dr. Martinez's thoughts just in time to crash into Gazzy, who crashed into Iggy, Max, Dylan and Fang. Fang tried to steady himself let go of Percy. Everyone starred at him, thinking about our next move and how Percy would react.

We were standing on a cliff overseeing the blue and sparkling sea. This cliff was used as a Launchpad for missions and guards. Not even I could have predicted what Percy did next. He freaking jumped from the cliff, falling like a rock!

None of us moved a single finger to help him. What Percy did was reckless, yes, but Percy's instincts had to take over. It was commonly known around the training grounds that Max liked to push rookies from a roof or a cliff on their first flight. We waited for Percy to flap his wings. Let me tell you he didn't. Instead he pulled them tight against his body. Percy was falling thousands of feet towards his death.

Panicking I was the first one to jump after him, Max next. We were late, I saw Percy's outline plunge into the waves. I didn't think it twice I dived too. All the Flock could breathe underwater, I was the first to learn so I was the best in life and death situations.

I swam around, searching for Percy. Maybe he was safe, there weren't any sharp rocks on this zone. And Percy had dived like an Olympic gold medalist, barely causing ripples.

The bottom came closer and closer, Percy was nowhere to be found. I wanted to cry, Percy was really nice. He couldn't die, not when I had the opportunity to safe him.

To my surprise I looked ahead and found him shooting like a bullet in the water. Was he breathing underwater? Beating my wings quickly I caught up with him eventually. We were a few miles away from the coast in few minutes.

Sensing my presence Percy stopped swimming around and stuck out his tongue in a very childish manner. What a … I looked around and found some seaweed. Yes, what a seaweed brain! I was the one who could act childish and not him!

_Can you breathe underwater? _I rose an eyebrow at him, expecting my message to bounce on the barrier. Instead Percy responded.

_And you can read minds?_

_Touché. _I called back with a grin. Now was my opportunity to read his mind!

I tried and it worked! It was good to finally be able to connect mentally with him. The invisible wall was still there, but now I could see through. I couldn't tamper with his memories, even though I could read his actual thoughts.

What I saw was a shock, Percy was telling the truth he wanted to escape without flying! He was confused and scared. Time to test my influencing skills. I normally ordered Gazzy, Iggy and Fang around. I couldn't with Max 'cause her mind had turned stronger than average. With each word I said next I leaked my power giving my orders. Percy was going to stay and become a member of the Flock, he wasn't going to escape. Oh, and give me free access to his actual thoughts not memories. I didn't want to be too intrusive.

_If you want I can show you how to fly, _I gave him my best little girl smile. _It's no use to have wings if you don't give it a try. Percy, you are safe here no one will harm you. And people in the world would be scared of you, plus there are more labs and scientists will be after you. _Now it was the turn of my bambi eyes, he was done for. Not even Fang could resist my bambi eyes.

Just to be sure I took his hand and hugged him, when I noticed to whom I had done it a blush spread through my face. The hug had been for… ehm… sealing my orders? I needed direct contact, but why did I hug him and not stick with the hand?

Percy didn't notice my jumbled thoughts or that I had sealed the deal. _Smart words for a little girl, Angel you would get along fine with my wise girl. _He hesitated and in that moment my orders took effect. His eyes were glazed as if wanting to sleep. Then he turned back to normal. _Well it wouldn't be wrong if I tried at least. Maybe I could stay close to the water. I want to know how to fly._

_Wise girl? Percy is your memory returning? It's like Dr. Martinez said! _I looked at him expectantly waiting for him to do a happy dance like earlier. _It's ok if you don't want to tell me or the Flock._ I would find out later on with my powers now that his barrier was weak._ What happened in the school it's not pleasant to remember. I know you are strong. _But not strong enough to resist my charms and powers!

Percy clasped my hand, a grateful smile on his face. _So what about those flying lessons?_

Fang's POV

The Flock flew around searching for Percy or Angel. I trusted Angel, if anyone could save Percy was Max and close second Angel. She was a really strong girl.

Minutes tickled by and I started to get anxious. My wings became tired from flapping through the strong gusts of wind. Before my chain of accidents I may have been able to fly around for hours or days, now not so much. First I broke my wing trying to save Maya, then some creepy dudes threw me from a cliff (normally that wouldn't be a problem, but with a broken wing?) As if that wasn't all, when I finally found Max's and the Flock's actual home I felt like crap and Jeb decided it was a good moment to finish me off with his not so death anymore son, Ari and his clones. We won of course afterwards something got into Dylan, who tried to kill me. He would have done it if not for Max. Finally we moved to a desert island, were we should have a peaceful life. Too good to be true, a tsunami almost killed me and my girlfriend. The perfect Dylan had to come and save our feathery asses.

After all of these "accidents" my wings weren't prepared for long term flights or strong winds. So instead of forcing my wings more I used the falcon's secrets to land on the cliff waiting.

A sound of splashing overcame the calm. My head snapped into its direction. Bubbles were forming. I brushed my bangs from my face and leaped into the air. A figure sot from the water and started to flap very ungraciously its wings. Everyone's mouth opened in shock. It was Percy in all his glory. Next came Angel, who flew around searching for us.

I dived a few meters aiming for Angel and hugging her. Max however went directly to Percy correcting him in his flight. Poor guy, he had a scared out of the world face. It seemed he didn't want to fly any higher, even if that meant a difficult time learning to fly.

Soon a grin replaced Percy's grimace. Percy was literally radiating joy, but not just that it was also power. It was clear Percy had forgotten about his fear of flying. Slowly but steadily Percy started to gain altitude. Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy Dylan and Total joined our cheering. What a wonderful day had this turned out to be!

The happiness didn't last much longer. Out of the blue he storm clouds gathered on the sky. They seemed to be following Percy.

"Look out!" I shouted right on time, because lighting danced around us. One almost hit Percy. But was deflected by an invisible force field. Not knowing what to do I followed Percy's lead and dived into the water. That was close!

Nico's POV

Nico jumped out of the shadows scaring everyone standing around the Ping Pong table. An urgent meeting was been held currently. The topic? Anyone could have guessed it, Percy Jackson was MIA.

"Nico where have you been? Do you have any information? Did you find him?" Nico's sight was blocked by two girls, Hazel and Thalia. He didn't know how to respond, so he just opted for shaking his head. A sight of relief was heard all around the rec room.

Finally free the Italian boy looked more closely at the counselors. Most had shown up. Annabeth was looking sadly at a Ping Pong ball. Clarisse, Piper, Annabeth, Lou Hellen, and Will Solace were also present. Nico blushed at the thought of Will. They had become close friends after the war. Best friends. It was good to have someone who cared about you.

Nico's train of thought was interrupted when Chiron and a grey eyed woman appeared into the room with a flash of light.

"We found Perseus Jackson near an island. The bad news, my father want's to shoot him out of the sky."

**Cliffhanger! *Plays action movie song***

**Don't forget to review.**

**-Infinity out :)**


End file.
